detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica Victoria
Veronica Victoria is the secondary antagonist in the series (the primary antagonist of seasons 1 and 2) and the former vice principal of A Nigma High. She worked with Lynch Webber to hypnotise people and impress the Council. History Before the series Vice Principal Victoria used to be a troublesome high-school student who was, on occasion, sneaking out of school. She was a classmate of Brad's parents and Chaz's father. She is also the returning Vice Principal of A. Nigma High school. After graduating School, she became a scientist working in a secret government project headed by Principal General Barrage and aided by doctors Wurst, Lob, and Pummel. Sometime after the project shut down (due to the fact that it was determined that the project couldn't make people due something truely against their will) she started to work independently on it in secret using the student body of A Nigma High as Guinea Pigs, recruiting the deranged CEO of Green Apple Splat Lynch Webber to aid her in her plans. She also appears to have an infamous relationship with Biffy Goldstein as she is shown to drag him off to detention nearly every day for bullying. Season 1 Victoria is the true mastermind of The Prank and it's surrounding conspiracy, intending to get Barrage fired from his job. She targeted Lee Ping to take the fall for it when she learned that he was immune to brainwashing, most likely from a newspaper clipping of his tenth birthday party, and was thus useless for her experiments, additionally few people in the school knew or liked Lee and thus no one would notice his absence, therefore she could make him disappear without suspicion, which backfired when the Prank made Lee the most popular student in school. Victoria appears to spend a deal of time patrolling the halls and cafeteria where bullying is common, and thus sends anyone she sees bullying, mostly Biffy, to detention. Over the series' course, Victoria has worked with her former commanding officer Barrage while hiding her own intentions, most of them making herself more popular with the students while painting Barrage as a bully and a jerk. During the school play, they came to blows over how the play should be made (and remade), and they rewrote the play to include the Pyrotechnics display that Barrage wanted while Victoria encouraged a fictional re-telling of Alexander Nigma's life story, which now focused on his "Secret bodyguard" who was supposed to be his lover as stated in the historical account simply to "stick it to Barrage". ("Disco History Times") Later, Victoria caught Kimmie redhanded for bringing her pet dog Mr. Margolis to school and after petting the dog and calling him "cute", she gave Kimmie detention. Season 2 She was invited to Brad Von Chillstein's pool party by his parents along with Chaz's father Dash Monerainian to catch up on old times. She later brought Lee Ping back to school and made an excuse with Barrage, that she sprung Lee to help her carry some heavy textbooks so that he wouldn't punish him. She warned Lee that this had been his one "Freebie" and not to break out of detention again. Later that night, she called the Ping Household and told Lee's mother that Lee did a good job helping her, likely part of the scheme to further turn Lee against Barrage so that she could manipulate him. On at least two occasions, Victoria used brainwashing Apple smoked Turkey Jerky to manipulate Barrage to cooperate with her plans, tricking him into sending the Cleaners on a rampage so that she could have them placed under her control. As well as getting him to confiscate and destroy everyone's cell phones so that she could replace them with brainwashing phones. Later, she had helped the student body of A Nigma High by voting against school uniforms, by using a loophole in the Student Charter, again part of a plot to turn the student body against Barrage. In the season 2 finale, it is revealed that she was actually the one behind the prank - intending to get Barrage fired - and decided to frame Lee because he was unable to be brainwashed. She was also just using the student body to perfect the song's brainwashing abilities. But Lee and Tina manage to stop VP by telling many of the student body to throw away their phones and destroy them, Victoria was taken by The Council and lead away after Lee exposed her plans for taking over the world. She was then arrested after The Dance Part 2 and is being held prisoner at Coral Grove. Season 4 In From Bad To Wurst, she is seen in a cell that Lee runs past. She was playing chess in her cell with herself in Date With Destiny. Personality Though she is rarely seen, she appears to have the interests of the students of A Nigma High at heart, even going up against the fearsome Principal General Barrage, however, she is described by the creators as a bit ambitious. For example, suggesting the student body take the rest of the day off for much-needed showers when the prank occurred and advising the student body to take a sick day to get some rest when the school is plagued by the Flu. She also seems to let students get away with certain things and even aided Lee with getting back to school and getting him off scot-free for attending a party while he was supposed to be in detention. ("If the Shoe Fits"). She has a zero-tolerance policy for bullying and shows a minor level of disgust and disappointment whenever she sees it, particularly with Biffy, who appears to hurt students every day. This zero-tolerance policy has created something of a strained relationship with Principal Barrage who treats his students and staff with military-like brutality. Brandy Silver described her as "liking to stick it to the Man". This, however, is nothing more than a facade that she posses in order to hide her darker ambitions and intents from others. She is actually a dark person actively involved in the immoral experiments of mind control and using few people as guinea pigs without any shown remorse or sympathy whatsoever. She is also involved with the occult Coral Grove Cult to some extent. She has replaced Mrs. Lobb as the school's drama head much in the same way Barrage did with Principal Wurst and Coach Pummel. She does not seem to be very content with preserving the school's history and seems to be - to some extent - trying to destroy the history itself (possibly trying to cover her footsteps). She allowed the school play to be rewritten for no other reason than to entertain and started renovations in the Library in the middle of the year (which would stop students from accessing the information needed for some courses) just to replace the library with a high-tech one (though more likely she was trying to stop Lee from accessing the Secret Passage in the Library. However when in trouble at the school dance she showed a much more paranoid and bossy side to her, in an attempt to have few students back under her own control and threw a fight at Lee Ping's interference. Abilities As the Vice Principal, she has a high amount of command over the staff and students and not even Barrage can get away with things with her around. She is an expert manipulator and actress who has been misleading and manipulating students for years without much suspicion. It appears that Barrage was the only one who ever suspected her as being involved with the prank. She has shown to be immune to The Prank Song as well. She is rather cunning and cruel. She was also durable enough to be tackled to the floor by Lee Ping and not get hurt. Relationships Biffy Goldstein Her relationship with Biffy Goldstein is very infamous around the walls of A. Nigma. Victoria is always placing him in detention for things he either did (or many times) did NOT do. It appears that she has a hard time controlling him and often blame him for some things when others have done it. It is interesting to note that she never once tried to control Biffy, and it seems that she was unaware of his immunity until The Dance Part 2 (she actually seemed genuinely shocked, although this may have just been an oversight on her part). She is involved with the Man, Wurst, and Finnwich company, the same company that Biffy's parents work at. Any connections between Biffy's parents and Victoria are currently unknown. Brandy Silver Brandy and Victoria do no interact very often, Brandy and Victoria know each other well enough to know some minor details about each other. Victoria also let Brandy rewrite the play in Disco History Times, and Brandy describes her as someone who likes to "stick it to the Man." Lee Ping Lee Ping was Victoria's scapegoat for The Prank this was due to Lee's immunity to being hypnotized, and saw him as 'Not Useful' she was very annoyed with Lee's interference in her research and work and threw a tantrum when he stopped her demonstration to The Council, which resulted in her being taken away. If they meet again, there is no certainty of what will happen, nonetheless if they do interact once more then it will be a major point in Detentionaire. Barrage Victoria and Barrage have known each other for years since before either worked at A Nigma. Barrage headed the secret mind control project that Victoria was a part of. Barrage has refered to her as "Misses Mad Scientist" and personally finds her ways immoral at best and downright evil at worst. Likewise ,Victoria saw Barrage as a threat and tried to fire him with the prank, and during the course of Seasons 1 and 2 disciplined him in many ways. Barrage has never trusted Victoria and tried to fire her, but Victoria subdued him and held him in the research facility underneath the school. Gallery Cc17.png Cc5.png Framed!.png|in game Ton.jpg Tow0.jpg Tow.jpg Fhfhgfggf.jpg Dsfdfsfsdsffsss.jpg SECRET PROJECT.png|With the others in a secret government programme New Bitmap Image (9).png|She reveals that she's evil 016.JPG 015.JPG 014.JPG New Bitmap Image (10).png|Victoria was perfectly clean after thae practical joke. New Bitmap Image (5).png|''"If you stopped sneaking around so much and actually did your homework for once you'd be caught up on today's lesson!,"'' New Bitmap Image (7).png Cam is AWESOME!.png|Victoria soothes Wendell tazictoria.png|Attacked by the tatzelwurm Photo 1.PNG The Dance part 2.JPG|Seeing Lee getting expelled 17 Tell me Everything.JPG|Barrage demands Victoria tell him all that she knows 24 VP is behind it all.JPG|She reveals she is evil 26 She;s evil....JPG|"You're evil..." 27 Yeah, pretty much.JPG|"Pretty much." 28 Make them do anything.JPG|VP and Lynch 29 Lee and VP.JPG|Victoria telling Lee he was useless for her plans 40 Victoria being taken away.JPG|Being taken by the Council 21 VP trying to convince Barrage to let everyone go.JPG 28 Cam fixing things.JPG 27 Why all the long faces.JPG 47 Gone for good!.JPG 46 Barrage trying to explain everything to the inspector.JPG 45 What is all the comotion.JPG 38 Right this way.JPG 30 Most unsafe.JPG 24 Barrage having caught VP.JPG 21 Let us make this quick.JPG 13 Apple Jerky.JPG 7 I'm glad I found you....JPG 10 VP informing Tina Mrs Lob was sick.JPG 11 Now, who's first.JPG 13 You're perfect.JPG 15 He's the only one who could fit into the costume.JPG 21 Horrified by Chaz' auditions.JPG 23 Tina annoyed by Brandy as VP gives her a chance.JPG 25 Tina not happy Brandy got the role.JPG 29 I think we just found our choreographer.JPG 31 Where are the special effects.JPG 35 Excuse me, don't I get a say in this.JPG 37 Maybe we can rehearse another scene, one without you...JPG 52 You're a genius!.JPG 24 VP telling Lee he doesn't have detention.JPG 25 A free pass, for him.JPG 31 VP believing Giuseppe Stern started the Food Fight.JPG Screen shot 2014-01-17 at 8.42.21 PM.png|Victoria imprisoned in Coral Grove 77.jpg S91121-093635.jpg S91201-234832.jpg|She knows what she's doing... hopefully S91203-235133.jpg|True colours S91203-235153.jpg S91203-235330.jpg S91203-235354.jpg S91203-235502.jpg|With the Council S91203-235703.jpg S91203-235719.jpg Trivia *Victoria bears a resemblance to many fictional characters from other television series. ** Victoria might also be an allusion to Ms. Sara Bellum a secondary character from The Powerpuff Girls franchise, due to her appearance, role in the school structure, and affectation of similar character traits when attempting to trick students into believing she's on their side. ** Victoria may also be related to the villainess, Poison Ivy from the Batman series. Her almost obsessive care for the students, her alluring voice, and her red hair are all similar traits of Poison Ivy. ** She also bears some resemblance to Jessica Rabbit ** Victoria's hair is similar to that of Candace Flynn. * Before the season one finale, Teletoon held a poll for viewers to vote on who they thought Radcircles was. Victoria happened to be the winner of the contest. Among other choices were Chaz Monerainian and Principal General Barrage. * She doesn't appear in season 3. * VP does make a brief cameo in the season 4 episode from Bad to Wurst where Lee, Biffy, and Holger are trying to rescue Tina and Jenny as it shows her in her prison cell and sees Lee and his friends and she gets up surprised as they bypassed her thinking that they were going to rescue her. Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Prank Category:Detentionaire Category:Staff Category:Neutral Category:Adults Category:Coral Grove